Nature's Fury
by Dreams of
Summary: He was not afraid, he was in love with it. The rage enticed him and pulled him in closer.


**Nature's Fury**

Pairings: AkuRoku

Rating: T

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Summary: He was not afraid, he was in love with it. The rage enticed him and pulled him in closer.

Author's Note: 100 theme contest for writers: Nature's Fury …. HAPPY AKUMONTH!

His eyes were glued to the high arched windows with a fierce determination that I loved to witness in him. His expression was enough to suffice for words by itself. I could understand that look, it was one that said he would not miss a minute of what was unfolding before him. Lightning shattered the sky in two and the resounding clap of thunder made his eyes widen just a bit more. He was not afraid of the storm, no, quite the contrary. I believe he was in love with it. The forceful rage of mother nature enticed his complex mind and pulled him in closer just like my own fiery temper had been the thing that spiked his interest.

He was foolish to admire passion and yet I was thankful that he did. There was so much about him that I would never understand but I admired it all the same. He was a unique individual and Iof course/I everyone is unique but he had something different. He had some indiscriminate ability to cripple me. Maybe he was from another planet and held magical Axel-ite, like kryptonite only specially customized for me. I'd like to believe he was customized for me and when the powers that be made Ime/I… Well I hoped they tricked me out with only him in mind.

Did I have that new car smell? Was my paint shiny enough for him? Did I have cool spinners on my wheels? Was my tire tread perfect? Was I made for him? Was I?

"Boo," I said as I ran my fingers over his shoulders and felt him relax into my warmth. His fingers were wrapped around a blanched ceramic mug with a carbonated liquid in it. "Soda out of a coffee cup, Roxy?" I teased while nuzzling into his hair and pulling his back flush against my stomach. He was like one of those life sized teddy bears that people win at carnivals. He even smelt sweet like cotton candy.

"I like mugs better than cups." He replied mutely as the trees whipped around the large window. My arms were wrapped all around his chest which forced his arms to his sides yet he still held onto his sugary drink with both hands as if it was a hot beverage.

"You're stupid." I told him and received only a snort in response. He was paying more attention to the weather than he was me! Well, let me tell you, I was a living, breathing God! I wanted his Ifull/I attention.

"You're stupider." He mumbled after a few moments and took a precarious sip of his drink.

"Stupider isn't a word, stupid." I retorted whilst grinning.

"You either say stupider or more stupid. Which sounds dumber?" His sharp tone hinted that he was annoyed and amused. Triumph rang out in the last sentence as he spoke it and he forgot who exactly had the upper hand. My teeth found his ear, not biting, but nibbling. It elicited a sharp intake of breath signaling that he had not expected that. He should have, he knew me so well. He was heroine, he was pure white innocence but oh so dangerous and addictive. He left me wanting more yet being completely satisfied all at once. I never wanted to lose him.

"You sound dumber." The phrase was followed by my tongue tracing the shape of his cartilage. He was unmoving and focused intently upon the window. I looked at the hazy reflection and smirked because I had his attention then. His twin oceans were sharpened onto my actions in the polished surface.

How would he look pushed up against the glass with the backdrop of lightning and water? How would my name sound as he gasped it out beneath the rumbling of thunder? He raised the soda-filled coffee cup to his lips and sipped once more.

"You _are_ dumber though." His countering smirk was beautiful and tempting all at once. I wanted to shove him into the wall and kiss him until his breathing was ragged; I wanted to kiss his cheek softly with my lips barely grazing his skin. I wanted to feel his lithe form rough against my own lanky appearance; I wanted him against my chest with a cherubic smile so keenly on his mouth.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed the skin below his ear before nuzzling into his hair again. His laughter came in peals that drifted into the abyss of the high ceiling of the room. His glee bounced off of the furniture and reverberated through my bones where it sunk to marrow and imbued me with happiness.

"You're an idiot." He moved from my grip and placed the ceramic surrounded beverage on the table near by. I just wanted his sunshine hair back so it would tickle my nose and fill my senses with his scent.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one who was practically having an orgasm watching the storm. While drinking soda out of a coffee mug, might I add. Got it memorized, short stop?" I put one hand on my hip and tapped my temple with the other hand. He stared at me for a moment before bursting out into renewed laughter.

"Shut up, Axel. I hate you." He laughed more and kissed me. His kiss was beautiful, decadent like chocolate and innocent like vanilla.

"I love you too, Roxy." I smiled dumbly and put both hands on my hips with a lopsided yet toothy grin that called a smile onto his lips. An especially loud clap of thunder boomed through the room and the window once more had his full attention. The wind howled as mother nature screamed and the glass was streaked with water in different patterns than when we had last looked. His gaze was intent upon the weather once more and I pretended to sulk but watched him raptly when he continued to ignore me.


End file.
